All Stars Fade Away
by LuckyIrishLass
Summary: When Draco Malfoy attempts to make the ultimate mistake, he looks back on his relationship with the Gryffindor Princess. KLEENEX IS RECOMMENDED. No sex.


**WARNING: This is a TRAGIC Dramione one shot. If you are all about sunshine and rainbows this is NOT for you.**

**Author's Note: This is told in the eyes of Draco Malfoy. The Italics are flashbacks.**

I am sitting on the floor of Myrtle's bathroom. It is as cold as my heart which once again turned to stone. I hear footsteps in the corridor; I look over my shoulder only to see the knife which seemed to gleam maliciously at me. I notice the note on the mirror. Its words messy and shaken, the parchment itself blotched with my own tears.

I look upon my hands and I see my claddagh ring. My thoughts rush towards _her_ just at the sight of it. I can picture her intense, amber eyes glow with knowledge and love. Her smile so tender and virtuous. But now, she is like the stars in the sky. They are so dazzling and knowing, you think they would last through all eternity. Like everything else in the world, all things must come to an end; and even the brightest star would perish over time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In all my seventeen years, I thought I was the most perfect person to grace the pureblood society. My father, Lucius Malfoy, was indeed my idol. I took pride in hurting my supposedly inferior. I despised everyone. Well, that was before she came along.

"_Draco!" Hermione Granger shrieked with laughter. _

"_What?" I ask innocently. I knew perfectly well what the little bookworm was screaming about. I held her absolute favorite book_ Hogwarts: A History _captive in hand, which was high above my platinum head. This was how I got the result of a bushy haired girl jumping up and down, in an attempt to retrieve her precious possession. _

"_Come on Draco! You know what!" Hermione said between jumps. I could have sworn I heard little giggles slip out of her mouth. My smile only grew wider._

"_What? This?" I ask playfully. I brought the book down to a level Hermione could reach. Once she tried to swipe it from me I put it back in its original place, above my head with my arms stretched out. _

"Yes _That," Hermione said pointedly. _

"_Fine," I hear myself say. "But on one condition," I say slyly. She wasn't going to get things that_ easily.

"_OK what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked dryly._

_I pretended to ponder on the condition._

"_Kiss me," I said in a business like tone. _

_There was a pause of pure silence. Then Hermione began to speak. _

"_You know," she said slowly, "That didn't have to be an order," she said the last part seductively. Before I knew it her lips crashed against mine. _

_The kiss grew quickly passionate. Some how in the heat of the fervent moment the book dropped with a thud to the floor and Hermione's creamy legs were wrapped around my waist. Let's just say we went to her head dorm. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only times I was truly happy was with Hermione. The same girl I loathed only for the fact that she was Potter's girl and of course was a filthy muggle born.

We had had many moments like that. It might have been lust at first, but it grew into what I hoped was love. It was on the night of the Christmas Homecoming when I told her I loved her. She said those three little words back to me, and I felt like the happiest man in the world.

Then like a flash of lightening, it was over; all because of me and the brainless Malfoy traditions.

_It was on a cold February evening when it happened._

_Hermione and I were making out on the leather couch in our Head common room. _

_She started to undo my school shirt. I felt it slide down off of my shoulders and off of me completely. Being my cocky self I thought she was, once again staring at my tight abs in amazement. But I saw her face pale and I knew something was wrong. _

_I followed her eyes to see where she was staring. I soon realized she saw_ it. _The Dark Mark was shining murderously at both our chocolate and steel eyes. _

_I thought that if Hermione Granger really loved me, then she wouldn't think twice about it. _

"_How could you?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Tears were spilling over her amber eyes._

It happened over the New Year's break. My mother got sick, and I felt like I had to take care of her. As much as I adore my mum, I regret that choice.

I came home one night pissed as hell and Lucius told me it was time.

Me being in a drunken state I willingly followed him to an old abandoned building.

Voldemort and the rest of his fellow death eaters were waiting for me.

You can imagine what happened. I won't go into any details.

"_Come on Mione," I pleaded. I went to comfort her by kissing her, but she pushed me away. _

"_No,"_

_She got up from the sofa and started pacing around the common room as if she was a mad woman. She did sort of look like one with her natural bushy hair turning into a colossal frizz ball. Her eyes were red from tears and smudged eyeliner washed down to her cheeks, gave her an impression of a sad clown. _

"_Draco! How could you!" Hermione shrieked at me. She stopped right in front me. Her tone was not filled with laughter anymore. It was overflowing with coldness, sorrow, and hatred. _

"_Mione, you don't understand," I said soothingly. She cut me off. _

"_Oh I don't understand! You joined a group of_ animals _whose number one priority is to put my best friend in the ground! And it's seconded by them wanting to wipe out people like _me. _I think I understand perfectly Malfoy," Hermione burst angrily. A new sheet of tears were pouring from her eyes._

_She stomped over to where I sat on the couch. My face stung from her slap. _

_I felt myself get up off the couch and stroll over towards her. I attempted to put a comforting arm around her but she would have none of it. _

"Don't _touch me," Hermione said lethally. Her wand was pointing in my face._

_Still, I felt the urge to console her still._

"_Get. The. Fuck. Out," Hermione said slowly. I saw her pale wrist tighten around her wand. _

_I felt heartbroken. I realized whatever warm feelings she felt towards me vanished; and I become conscious of the fact that I was not the wronged party. Hermione was. I had deceived her in every way imaginable. I joined the organization that she and the rest of the light side fought so hard against. _

_I did all I could do. I left the dorm. _

_When I got in the corridor I found the claddagh ring I gave her for Christmas in my hand. _

That was that.

I resided in the Slytherin dorms, knowing that if I stayed in the Heads rooms, I would see her heartrending face.

Over the months I would see her in the Great Hall eating with her best friend and her new boy toy Ronald Weasley.

If she had any idea how much this was torturing me. If I could hold her one last time it would all be so much better.

Then one day I couldn't take it anymore. I was still madly in love with the Gryffindor Princess and I knew she was disgusted with me; and there was no way of getting her back. That was how I winded up in Myrtle's bathroom at eleven at night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I take the knife and place it over my wrists. I start to wonder if its worth waiting. But the thoughts flood back to me and I am aware that if I stay alive, I would have to come terms that Hermione hates the very ground I walk on; and I would have to do terrible things in the service of the Dark Lord. I realize death is the only way out.

I feel the chilliness of the knife against my skin and I press harder and harder until I see the scarlet liquid pour out.

I do the same with the opposite wrist.

I feel sharp pains but I think nothing of them. I know it would all pass sooner or later.

The world around me blackens. I'm at peace at last. All the stars fade away.

**Author's Note: My very first of what I hope would have been a tragic Dramione! Review!**


End file.
